Long Year
by Baby.Cakes.Love
Summary: High School is a roller-coaster. And senior year is the LONG YEAR you have to sort out you life. What will the future hold? Who will be with you at the end? What can happen in life? Not everything is candy trees and lollypops. Sometime you have to face a storm cloud. Read and Review. Might be a G!P. Haven't decided yet.
1. Princess

Maura Isles looked down at her outfit with a frown. This was her sixth outfit she had tried on this morning. She was nervous. Her parents had just made them move to Boston, Massachusetts for her Father's company. He was a owner on a book and movie company in Europe but wanted to expand to the United States. His partners said since he started the company that he should be the one to open it here. So now here they are in Boston. Maura was nervous it was her first time in a public school. Her parents tried to put her in another private school like the one in paris but she wanted a normally high school experience. So now she's standing in her mirror mad because she can't change her outfit with amount of time she has left. She was wearing a black dress that has white leopard prints down the middle. She walks over to her vanity and starts her makeup. Nude lips, nude pink eyes. And highlight. She looked at her finished face and groans. She walks to her bathroom goes to her hair cabinet grabs some dry shampoo tops her head over and pours a sponatices amount on her head she massaged it through her scalp. She put her head up and walk to the mirror she sat the dry shampoo on the counter and shook her head a bit. She just spit out air of her mouth. She knew she was going to be late if she kept this up. She walked away grabbed her heels, backpack, and purse. Walked to her car in her flats set everything in the passenger seat. She headed out her garage to school. Once through traffic pulling into her school's parking lot she parked and took a deep breathe. She was a rich girl going to a public school and pulling up in a Mercedes Benz. she quickly switched her flats for her six inch Red Bottoms Louboutins in white. She grabbed her matching bag and backpack and stepped out the car. She could feel the eyes watching her. She looked around feeling self conscious. She ran into something almost falling before she got caught and dropped her bag. "Oh, my. I'm sorry i didn't mean to run into you i was looking at the people watching on me instead of looking where i was going… i should have paid attention and not have been looking at other people.. It just my first day here and i feel over dressed and should have driven a less flashy car and i should have wore something else and i should-..." Maura was caught off with a hand being placed on her mouth.

"You're fine. Now i'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you're going to breath and tell me your name once you gain your balance completely. Understood?" The female voice asked Maura. Maura nodded and the female slowly lifted her hand. Maura took a deep breath.

"Hi, my name is Maura Isles. And i'm so very sorry for running into you." Maura said to the female moved her hair out of her face.

"Stop apologizing. Hello Maura, my name is Jane Rizzoli." the girl said putting out her hand for Maura to shake. Maura shook the hand and smiled. "Let me show you to your first class. You're a senior no?" Jane asked Maura. Picking up Maura's bag. Maura just nodded. "Can i see your schedule?" jane asked. Maura nodded and looked into her purse she grabbed a book  
and opened it and pulled a small laminated paper and showed to Jane.

"Can we go to my locker first? Please if that's too much i can find everything myself." Maura said looking at jane's face. Jane shook her head.

"No we can swing by your locker. Let's go. We have the first two periods together." Jane said still holding Maura's bag. They walked to the stairs. "Think you can walk up the stairs in the death traps." Jane asked Maura with a smile looking at her shoes.

"You should know that i can walk and run in heels better than sneakers." Maura said walking up the first couple of stairs. They got into school and walked to Mauras locker. She showed her how to work the locker and where her was. Maura took the purse and put it in her locker.

"Do you want to have lunch together? I usually have it with my best friend but he wouldn't mind having another person to join." Jane said looking at Maura while they walked to the class.

"Sure. Thanks Jane." Maura said looking at the floor while walking. Jane stopped and stood in front of Maura. Jane grabbed Maura's chin and lifted it up.

"Lift your head up Princess your crown is titling." Jane said looking in Maura's eyes. "Come on this is our class." She said pulling Maura into a classroom. Jane sat down padding the chair for Maura to sit. She sat down.

"Can i have my book bag back?" Maura asked Jane smiling at her. Jane said a quick sorry and gave her the smiled. "Don't apologize. I should say thank you for picking it up. So thank you." Maura said looking in her book bag grabbing a binder and a pen and pencil. While she did that a blonde teenage girl walked up to the table her and jane were sitting at.

"What is this Jane? Replacing me? Who is this?" the girl asked looking at Maura with a disgusting face. "You're sitting in my seat i would like to sit." the girl said Maura looked at the girl and gave her a small smile.

"I do apologize sorry. Bye jane." Maura said grabbing her stuff. "Way to make excuse me sound so rude." Maura muttered

"No maura you don't have to go anywhere. Candy stop being a bitch. You haven't sat with me since that day i found you in that car." Jane said grabbing Maura's arm and looking at the girl called Candy.

"Oh jai. You know you miss me stop acting big and bad." Candy said sitting on Jane's lap. Jane quickly moved off her lap and had Maura sit back on the chair.

"Stay." she said looking at Maura and then grabbing Candy's arm and dragging her out the room. Maura looked confused and started to look down before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Maura looked up and gave a small smile to the boy in front of her.

"Hi my name is Barry Frost. You're kinda in my seat." Barry said looking at Maura's face. Jane came and clapped barry's shoulder.

"Frost this is marua. Marua this is my best friend Barry Frost. Everyone calls him Frost though. Frost maura is going to sit with me." Jane said looking at Frost with pleading eyes. "I'm sure NINA." Jane said loudly sounding as she was calling her. The girl Nina came over and looked at Jane with questionable eyes. "Would love to sit with you." She said looking at her.

"Yeah sure that's do that." She said as they walked away. Jane sat down next to Maura with a smile and Maura smiled back looking down again.

"Your crown princess." Jane said lifting Maura's chin back up. Maura just shook her head. This was going to be a long year.

 **New story good or bad should i continue?**

 **Ok that's all for this chapter read and review.**


	2. Cloud Of Judgement

Jane and Maura finished their first two classes together before Maura had to go to a touring program during her first free period while Jane went to help with a gym class for her free period. Maura was helping a tenth grade girl with a biology paper while dazing off looking at the window. "Um...Are you okay? You seem a little off." The girl said to Maura. Maura looked at the girl with a confused look. "Are you okay?" The girl repeated to Maura.

Maura nodded. "Ah, T asha is it?" The female nodded. "Yes i'm a little out of it." Maura said to Tasha.

"Do you want to talk about it? Cause i don't think you'll be able to help me with this till you talk." Tasha said putting her pencil down. Maura sighed.

"Today is my first day here in this school and i met this girl and she so gorgeous. She is sweet and she is amazing. Did i mention i was a lesbian? I've never told anyone really only a few people know. Like my mother, my father, my staff, my best friend, and now you. And she made my first day memorable. And now she's all i can think about."Maura said before taking a deep breath. She looked up at Tasha. "I'm sorry for spring this on you. You're a sophomore. I didn't mean that you are too young to understand. But it's just very crazy. And i don't know what i'm going to do now. Plus she is with this girl who isn't even that pretty but whatever." Maura gave a small smile to tasha.

"We're talking about jane aren't we?" Tasha said looking at her with a smirk. Maura was surprised.

"How did you know?" Maura said looking at her like she was crazy. "Was it the way i talked about her."

"No i seen her walk you here 'Princess'." Tasha said laughing at Maura's confusion. Maura smiled and laughed with her.

"You heard that?" Tasha nodded. "She's been calling me that all day. It started while we walked to our first class, i was looking down and she said 'keep your head up princess. Your crown is tilting.' it was so sweet." Maura said playing with her pencil. She looked up at Tasha. "I'm insane aren't I? I am having a crush on a girl I just met less than three hours ago."

"No i think it's cute. You like her. But I should warn you. Jane doesn't really do relationships. She more I hit it and I'll never call back. She did it to my friend last year. My friend left the school because she really fell for her. But maybe you Maura Isles can change her." Tasha said standing up. "We should pack up the bell is about to ring." She start to gather her papers outing them in her folder watching Maura do the same.

Maura felt an arm around her waist. She quickly turn around. To see a big hair Italian with a bright smile. "I figured I could walk you to your next class." Jane said picking up Maura's bookbag.

Maura looked at Jane and gave a small smile. "Thanks but I'm pretty sure I should walk with Tasha." Maura said grabbing her bag and walking out of the library with Tasha by her side.

"Why did you do that?" Tasha asked leaning close to Maura's ear.

"Because I will not take I'm a girl who wouldn't want to change. I just don't have the time." Maura looked down. "plus she probably not even into me. Tasha just looked at her. And smirked.

"Yeah whatever you say." Tasha said dropping her off at her class. "I'll see you later you have my number." Maura walked into the class and took a seat. The teacher started the class writing on the board. Ten minutes later Jane walks in and takes a seat next to Maura.

"Jane Rizzoli, you late that's detention." The teacher said Jane groaned. Maura smiled and shook her head. Jane looked at Maura and grabbed her notebook and ripped a page out. Maura took her notebook back and rolled her eyes. She continued to copy what was on the board while jane wrote on the paper and pushed it in front of maura. When Maura didn't pick it up jane pushed it onto her notebook in front of her pen.

"Can you stop?" Maura said in a whisper. Jane shook her head and pushed the paper in front other her. Maura groaned and picked up the paper and sat it on her lap. Jane smiled and grabbed a pencil and notebook out her bookbag. Maura rolled her eye and opened the paper under the table. ' _What happened..? I picked you up in after our free period and you we like a whole different person that wanted nothing to do with me..I thought we would soon have something going.'_ Maura just shook her head. She put the paper on the table and wrote. ' _Jane what do you want me to say? I've heard a lot about you. And i don't want to have nothing going on with a jumper. I don't like them so we must just separate our lives now. Before we even think about getting into anything.'_ Maura folded the paper back and slowly sent pushed it towards picked up the paper and began to write fast. Maura peeked over to see how fast she's writing. Jane picked up the paper and put it in front of Maura. Maura picked up the paper and began to read. ' _What the hell are you talking about?! Who told you what? Like i will willingly punched them cause they don't know me. Like wtf?! And i'm NOT A JUMPER! I just never found a girl to settle with. And we are not just going to go our separate ways.'_ Maura rolled her eye and folded the paper as the bell rang. She got up to hear Jane say "Don't let people cloud your judgement about me."

 **okay so its short but its something read and review.**


	3. Your Their Daughter

Maura watched as Jane walked out the door of the classroom. Maura sigh. "What's her problem?" Maura hear Frost say. Maura just shook her head.

"She's upset with me. For a reason so simple minded." maura said looking at his confused face. "Ignorant." Maura watched as Frost's' face went into a knowing feature.

"Yep. That would be Jane. Come on, let's go to our lockers. So we can go outside for lunch." Frost said grabbing Maura's arm and pulling her to the hallway. They spotted a girl walking up to Jane and kissing her cheek and whispering something in her ear. Jane laughed and Maura frowned. Frost pulled maura to jane. "Are you ready?" he asked while Muara went into her locker and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, but I Suzie is coming with us." Jane said looking at the girl next her. Frost nodded and asked Maura is she was ready. When she gave a nodd they all walked out of the front doors of the school.

"Where we going for lunch?" Frost asked the group. Jane stopped in her tracks.

"Do you really have to ask?" Jane laughed. "The question you should ask is who's car are we taking?" Jane asked walking to the parking lot.

"We can take mine." Maura said walking toward her car. When they all got to it their jaws dropped.

"Maura do you know what car this is?" Frost asked running his hand over the hood.

"Yes it's a C112 Mercedes Benz concept. My father bought it for me when he told me we were moving to cheer me up. He knew how much i loved being in Paris." Maura said calmly. ( **So I Google most expensive Mercedes-Benz and I got this one and it looked to good to pass up on so I used it. They aren't even out like the company didn't even make the cars really but I just used it as a perk of being rich. So if you do look the car up you see that it never even went in production** )

"Maura do you know how much this car is worth?" Jane asked looking through a window. Maura shook her head.

"$3.3 million." All three other teens said looking at Maura with a stunned face.

"You know there not even out? Like no one even had this car because the company didn't want to produce it? They only made 700 of them and most of the got recycled." Jane said walking around the car.

"That's why everyone was staring this morning. I knew I should have taken the other one. Who's driving?"

"ME!" Both Jane and Frost screamed. Maura laughed at them.

"One drives there, other drives back." Maura said throwing the keys in the air only to have Jane catch.

"That's not fair do you know how many sport teams she's on? Maura shook her head and got into the backseat with Susie. Once everyone was in the car and buckled in. Jane smiled.

"Let this baby come to life." Jane said turn the key in the ignition. The car sprung to life and Jane let out a moan. "That was beautiful." She said only to have Maura and Susie laugh at her.

"Your very quite." Maura said to Susie as Jane pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm just a little shy around new people." She said looking down at her hands. Maura smile and grabbed one of her hands.

"You don't have to be shy around me. I'm very socially awkward. So i understand." Maura said before they heard Jane scream they were here. Maura stepped out of the car confused as of why they were at a police station. "The police station?" Maura question following three inside.

"Yeah my mother owns the cafe in the lobby." Jane said walking into the cafe.

"Janeyyyyyy!" Maura heard a woman scream as they say down at a table. Jane say next to Maura.

"Hi ma. Can we get some food I'm starved." Jane said giving a menu to Maura.

"You all want your regulars? Wait a minute your Maura Isles. As in Dr. Arthur Isles and Constance Isles daughter." Maura looked at the woman with big eyes. And nodded. "Oh your father's books are so amazing I have them all. And i see you have your mother's fashion sense." The woman said looking Maura up and down.

"Can someone let me know what's going on here?" Jane said looking between Maura and her mother.

"Janey you know all those magazines and the romances books I read?" Jane nodded at her mother. "Well the magazine is runner by the fashion designer Constance Isles and the books are written by Dr. Arthur Isles. Which happen to be Mauras parents. I only noticed it was her because I was just watching the the fashion show she was in just a few minutes ago. "You were in a fashion show?" Susie asked looking at Maura with wide eyes.

Maura nodded. "My mother made me help her one time. But if you're a fan of their work. I should get you a ticket to my father's next book opening. I sure they would be happy to meet you."

"Oh no you don't have to do that you barely know me. Hell you don't even know my name.

"Of course I do it's Mrs. Rizzoli. And i can it will be no problem." Maura said setting down her menu.

"Call me Angela dear. But okay whatever you say. What would you like for lunch?" Angela asked Maura.

"A chicken salad." Maura said handing the menu to the older women.

Once Angela walked walked away Jane spoke up. "Well I've learned a lot about you today." She said looking at Maura. Maura gave a shy smile and looked down. And that was sweet , what you said you'd do for my ma. Thank you for that." she said nudging the girl next to her.

"Don't thank me it would be my pleasure to have get there. I like making people smile." Maura said looking at Jane.

"You made me smile all day...Princess." Jane said in Maura's ear. Maura blushed.

'What did I get myself into?'Maura asked herself looking at her hands again.

 ** _Okay so I haven't updated in awhile but that's going to change I promise. I'm going to try and update a better I promise but anyway check out my other stories and REVIEW._**


End file.
